Really
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: What really happened while Craig and Tweak were alone in their Hospital room. Yoweh EDIT:Fixed my stupid mistakes.


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Really

Summary: What really happened while Craig and Tweek were alone in their Hospital room. Yow-eh

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda) OOC

Couple: CraigTweek

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Watching their 'fight'

Comments: They'd be adorable together. :squee: Though . . . KeenyTweek is pretty cute too . . . Oh, and let's pretend their older, maybe 12, 13?

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in for my amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

Really

----------

Tweek's eyes darted around, trying to see all of the different machines at the same time and only succeeded in making himself dizzy. "Oh, God." His head lolled back for a moment and his eyes unfocused. Taking a deep breath, he twitched, head hitting against the headboard. "Owwwww." He closed one eye and twitched again.

"You okay?" The voice had Tweek snapping his head to the side, hitting it again.

"Nooo." He reached up with a shaky hand and rubbed his head. He sat up; drawing his knees to his chest then leaned forward and pressed his forehead to his knees. "I need my coooofffee." He rubbed his head back and forth and peeked at the other. "Do you have coffee, Craig?"

Craig quirked a brow and the urge to flip the blond off rose but instead he said; "What?" He shook his head, blue hat sliding off. "No. Why would I have coffee?" He looked down at his fallen hat. "Never mind, don't answer that." Craig looked back up. "Hey, Tweek? Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh, God. Uh, yea." Tweek twitched and lifted his head up, shifting uncomfortably at the attention.

"Um." Craig wiggled slightly then pushed himself out of his bed. He stood on wobbly legs next to Tweek and looked at him curiously. ". . . Can I sit? My legs kinda hurt." He smiled lopsidedly.

"Eek!" Tweek squeaked and buried his face in his covered legs. "Fine! Okay! Don't hurt me!" He twitched and glanced back up.

Craig sighed as he sat, regretting getting up in the first place. "So, Tweek?" He looked at the teen, grin dropping slightly. "Do you really want to fight me?" He looked away, flexing his fingers. "I mean, _why_, do you want to fight me? What did I do to . . . Make you . . . Not like me?"

Tweek lifted his head. "What?!" He flinched at his own volume and leaned forward. "You're the one that wanted to fight me!" His voice rose more in alarm. "They! They said you! That you wanted to fight! To fight me!" Tweek's hands lifted from his shins and waved nervously.

"No I don't." Craig leaned forward, hands placed on either side of Tweek's feet. "I don't want to fight you. I have no reason to fight you." He furrowed his brows, dark hair falling in his eyes.

Squeaking, Tweek went to bury his face in the blankets again, but, due to Craig being so close, their foreheads collided. "Oh, God! I- I'm sorry!" He twitched and started back.

Craig reached out and grabbed Tweek's shoulders, and was left unbalanced. He fell forward between the others knees. A startled noise left Tweek's throat as they both collapsed onto the bed. Craig looked down at Tweek, hands still on his shoulders. Craig shifted, hands sliding from the teen's shoulders up to his cheeks. Then, he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the trembling blond.

Tweek's eyes widened, hands pinned between them, palms to the brunette's chest. Slowly, his eyes closed, and pressed lightly back, shivers stopping for a moment.

Craig pulled away, watching the usual twitchy teen control his breathing. "Tweek. Does this mean something?" He searched gold eyes for a moment before pressing another kiss to the boy's lips. "Do you," He paused for another kiss. "Feel anything?"

Tweek fought to keep his eyes open, trying to focus on the words being spoken. He shivered, body shifting under the others. "Does it mean anything to _you_?" It was his turn to study black eyes before leaning up and nuzzling his nose against the others.

Craig resisted pressing harder against the teen and melted into the small, childish display of affection. "Yes. It means a lot to me." He nuzzled back, hands moving, one behind his head to thread with the blond hair at the nape of Tweek's neck and the other to hold him up, elbow resting next to the teens head.

Tweek twitched slightly, red tinting his cheeks. When the brunette shifted some weight off him, he instantly wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and crashed his lips against the others. Teeth hit almost painfully but he pushed it aside.

Craig's eyes widen only momentarily then he pressed against Tweek, the hand holding the teens head helped him add pressure. He slid his tongue through slightly parted lips and lapped at the coffee tinged flavor. Craig pressed against the boy, forgetting about injuries for a moment.

"Owwwcccch." Tweek whined into the kiss, but didn't pull away, arching his back as he aloud Craig to explore his mouth, only somewhat confused at the sudden turn of events.

Craig pulled away at the whine, both breathing heavily, "I love you." His own dark eyes widened at the admission but before he could say anything else he heard voices. And a lot of them. "Shit." He leapt from the blond and onto his own bed, almost missing.

Tweek forgot to breathe when Craig spoke and only faintly noticed the brunette's frenzied attempt to wrestle his way back under the covers. "Do you mean it?" He whispered when the door knob turned.

The guys started pouring in the room as Craig whispered back, "Every word."

----------

HA! Shino CAN still write FLUFF. . . . Wait . . Was that fluff? Erk, I dun knu, maybe it wasn't.

:clears throat: Anyways . . . . . . Sorry for them being all OOC and shite. :giggles nervously:

Yea . . . .

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
